Tell me your confession
by captaindestiel1
Summary: This fic has the potential to be offensive to religion. i do not intend to attack anyones religion here. the fic is a bit blasphemous. if you think this fic will offend you please do not read. i have given fair warning. please do not leave rude comments about the religious implications i have forewarned you fairly. otherwise, enjoy :). priest!castiel demon!dean


"And in name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit we pray for forgiveness for our sins." Castiel prayed on his knees, head resting on the altar. "Forgiveness?" A separate and harsh voice echoed through the church as the candles blew out, leaving the church in darkness. "Who's there?" Castiel lit another candle, lifting it to see in the darkness. At first there was no answer then a figure stepped out from the shadows. "Hello Priest." It was a man. He had spiked sandy brown hair and bright green eyes, even Castiel couldn't pass on the fact that the man was attractive. "Father Castiel if you please and sorry sir but you'll have to leave. The church is closed." Castiel turned and sat the candle down. As he turned back the man had somehow made himself barely two inches from Castiel. "It's Dean. I thought the church was always open to your children." Green eyes flicked completely black. "All of them." The priest took a step back, nearly falling onto the altar. "Demon!" Castiel raised the rosary around his neck as the demon laughed. "That won't work priest."

The demon closed in, pressing Castiel against the altar, trapping him. "W-What do you want?" The priest tried to hide the fear in his voice. "Just to bring a little sin and corruption into the world." The demon smiled, tilting Castiel's face to his own. "You'll do." Castiel tilted his head curiously. "For wha...?" The priest was silenced by Dean's lips smashed against his own. Castiel struggled but the demon was too strong. "Let me go abomination!" Castiel grabbed a nearby candle stand, slinging it into the demon's head. The demon wobbled back a bit as Castiel panted on the altar.

"Dammit Cas...that kind of hurt a little." Castiel straightened himself into a stand-your-ground kind of stance. "Leave now demon. Before I make you." The demon looked up, eyes black but still filled with rage. "Make me? I don't think so father." The demon rushed forward, knocking Cas onto the altar. Putting all his weight onto the priest and pinning his arms above his head, Castiel was completely unable to move. "Don't think you can tell me what to do priest." The demon growled, ripping the white collar off Castiel's neck. "Body of Christ, save me; Blood...Banish all the forces of evil from me, destroy them, vani-ah!" Castiel screamed out as the demon sunk his teeth into the priest's neck.

"C-Christ..our Lord..." Castiel's prayers only angered the demon, causing him to sink his teeth so hard that he drew blood. "Ahhh!" Castiel clawed at the demon's back, a warm liquid dripping from his neck. "Please...st..." Castiel couldn't breath, like the demon was sucking the very life out of his body. Castiel groaned with relief and perhaps something else as Dean released his neck. "Try to banish me again and I WILL rip your throat open." The priest whimpered nodding in response. "Now priest. Why don't you make this easier on everyone and sin a little." Dean ran his tongue up Castiel's dripping neck causing the priest to release a hard fought moan. The demon smiled "See? It's good to sin a little once in a while." Castiel scoffed in disgust. There was no way he was going to enjoy this...abomination touching him like this. He was a man of God, he didn't - Castiel's thoughts were cut off by the demon's lips against his own. A bitter-sweet coppery taste filled his mouth. "Disgusting" Castiel thought as remnants of Cas's blood danced on Dean's tongue and his own. "Your blood is rather sweet priest. Very pure." The demon licked his lips.

Castiel scoffed "Are you a demon or a vampire?" Dean raised an eyebrow "Getting sassy now are we?" Castiel glared, hands still pinned above his head. "That's one fiery glow your got there in those sky blue eyes. Makes me want to..." Dean pressed against the priest, lips grazing his ear "Snuff it out." A moan rested in Castiel's throat, finally releasing as Dean ran his tongue up the length of his ear. "Tell me father..." Dean grazed a hand up cas's thigh. "Are you ready to see heaven and feel hell?" Castiel groaned as Dean's hand slid to the inside of his thigh, grazing the front of his pants. "Ah...no...I..." The demon's mouth curved into a sinister smile. "You what priest? Come. Tell me your confession." The demon slid a hand inside the front of Castiel's pants, causing him to gasp and moan in surprise. Castiel could not believe he was reacting to this, that he was enjoying this impure monster to touch him. Hard as his mind fought his body disagreed, bucking his hips without his consent. The demon took notice, sliding his hands further down. "Maybe you're not as pure as you think priest." The demon smirked, hand gently sliding about in Castiel's pants. "C-Castiel..." The priest moaned, biting his lip. "Castiel." As the heavenly name rolled off the demon's tongue it seemed to taint it.

"Well Castiel..." Dean unbuckled his belt, sliding his jeans just below his hips. "Time to get on your knees and pray." Dean gripped Castiel by his hair, pulling him to his knees. Cas closed his eyes tightly as the demon yanked at his shaggy dark brown hair. Castiel shuddered as he felt something wet graze his cheek. "Open your mouth priest." His eyes closed tight, Castiel obeyed. He was not prepared for the warm flesh at the back of his throat, causing him to gag. "Come on preacher boy." The demon sneered. "No prayer? Nothing witty to say with my cock down your heavenly throat?" Castiel only moaned in response. The demon tugged at his hair '"Move your tongue." For a moment Cas didn't move, hoping that if he didn't that the demon would disappear. Castiel felt another painful tug at his hair. "I said. Move it." Castiel obeyed, swirling his tongue about as Dean tilted his head back and sighed. Dean's hips started to move, pushing his cock against the back of Castiel's throat. Castiel started to tear up, not because he was upset but because it was becoming difficult to breathe. "Ah fuck priest..." Dean groaned as Castiel swirled his tongue while Dean fucked into his mouth. Castiel coughed and choked, Dean took notice. He gripped at Cas's hair, pulling his hips back and allowing Cas to breath. The priest coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. Dean yanked Castiel up by his hair, knocking him against a wall. Cas gasped as he was slung into the wall, Dean pressed against him.

Dean proceeded to rip the priest's robe open. "Whats this?" Dean peered at a tattoo on the left side of Castiel's chest. It was a star, surrounded by what looked like the sun. "An anti possession mark." breathed Castiel "To stop impure creatures like you from invading my holy body." The demon smirked in response "I guess I'll just have to invade your "holy body" the traditional way then." The demon tugged at Castiel's pants, ripping them with supernatural strength. "Do priests not like underwear? Or is that a kinky thing with you?" Castiel managed a glare "I'm more comfortable that way." Dean chuckled before licking a finger and sliding a hand around the priest's ass. "Ah!" Castiel gasped as Dean slid a finger inside of him. Castiel moaned, so loudly that it could be heard from the heavens. "Good little servant..." Dean slid another finger in. Breathing against Castiel's ear "You're not God's pet anymore...you're mine..." Castiel groaned and barely gasped out "Y-Yes..." He was so swept up in ecstasy that he had given in. Dean pulled his fingers free, causing the priest to collapse to the ground. Dean yanked him up, slinging Cas over the altar. Dean gripped his hip from behind. "Don't move priest." Castiel cried out as the demon entered him fully and without warning. Cas tensed up biting his lip in pain trying not scream out again. "Mmmm." The demon pressed in further. "Damn...Castiel." The priest winced as the demon uttered his name. "You're so damn tight." He gripped the holy man's hips and began to thrust slowly.

It still hurt like hell but castiel had not expected Dean to be still so gentle. "Ah...God..." Castiel groaned the name on vain. Dean was picking up speed, gripping tightly at the priest's hips. "Pray priest." The demon groaned as he slammed into the man repeatedly. "Pray Castiel. I want to hear you plead to a God that isn't there." Cas groaned as the demon shifted a hand to his hair, tugging at it. "D-deus propitius esto mihi placet." Castiel prayed out in latin, gasping at each word. "propitius mihi super immunditia." Dean slammed hard into Castiel, he moaned loudly, cumming all over the altar "quia mea." Dean groaned as he slammed into Castiel a few more times before he felt his muscles tense, releasing into the priest. "Ah fuck!" The demon groaned as he rode out the orgasm. He gripped himself and slowly slid out. The priest collapsed on the altar, panting and drifting into near unconsciousness. Dean had to lean against a wall, he was panting himself. "Damn priest...never knew it would feel so good to fuck a devout man." A groan came from the altar. Pulling his jeans back up to his waist, Dean squatted next to the half naked priest. Castiel was completely unable to stand, head hanging over the altar. Dean gripped Cas's hair pulling his face to his. "That was fun priest. We should do this again sometime" The demon smiled before releasing Castiel's hair and vanishing. Castiel groaned, slumping himself off the altar. He laid there half naked, full of a demon's seed, eyes turned to a nearby crucifix. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."


End file.
